


Proposals

by BenignIdealist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, yeah no it's just bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenignIdealist/pseuds/BenignIdealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>really i'm bad at this but it's just a really nervous gay proposal yolo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> okay so  
> my girlfriend was in the hospital and sad as fuck  
> she wanted some cuddles  
> here have something dumb and dorky instead  
> proposals  
> yeah  
> just a shitty tiny drabble  
> i love you darlin'

Your name is John Egbert, and you are up to your fucking ears in frayed nerves. You're nervous.  
And you are also trying to propose to your best friend.  
He's not making it easy for you. 

"Dude, what?" He asks. "Gotta speak clear Egs, or nobody's gonna understand a think you're sayin'."  
"Dave oh my gosh be quiet this is really important."  
"So speak up."  
"Will you marry me?"  
He freezes. "... Come again?"  
You take a deep breath. "No one understands me like you do because you are perfect and you deserve to be happy and I hope I make you happy- Dave I love you so much it physically hurts. Marry me."  
He just stares silently.  
"Answer or shoot me. Please oh my gosh Dave this is no okay-"  
He throws his arms around you, crushing you into his chest, kissing you as hard as he can.  
You melt.

When he finally breaks the kiss, your lips are bruised and a little puffy and gosh you love him so much.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
He kisses you again, a gentle lite sugary thing.  
"So is that a yes?"  
"You proposed to me by quoting a post from some hipster blog on tumblr. Fucking right it's a yes."  
You giggle.  
Dave grins at you.  
You are John Egbert, and you are so, so happy.


End file.
